Reencarnación
by AnzuuEo
Summary: Sinopsis Levi comienza a padecer sueños extraños y perturbadores, que logran robarle el sueño. En su desesperación busca todas las formas para poder dormir, pero en esta búsqueda descubre que no son simples sueños. Esta historia esta situada en un futuro lejano después de los titanes.
1. Capitulo l – Sueños

**Reencarnación**

Aclaraciones: Los personajes en la historia no me pertenecen, son de su respectiva empresa, yo solo me divierto con ellos, sin fines de lucro.

** Capitulo l – Sueños **

Flash Back

– Doctor llevo días sin poder dormir adecuadamente. ¿Podría darme pastillas para dormir? –

– Ya le he dicho que no puedo dárselas. Le hemos hecho estudios y está perfectamente, debe tranquilizarse para poder dormir. –

Fin de F.B.

"Recordar eso me da solo me hace enojar más. Como ese inepto doctor me pide que me tranquilice, no he dormido casi nada como quiere que lo haga." Pensaba un hombre sentado en una banca esperando el tren. Lucia cansado, por sus ojeras obscuras bajo sus ojos, pero manteniendo su imagen impecable al usar traje azul marino, camisa blanca y una corbata negra. Cargaba sobre sus piernas su portafolio negro, venia del hospital cerca de su trabajo, donde de igual forma no pudieron hacer nada. Llevaba días sin poder conciliar el sueño, cuando cerraba los ojos pesadillas y sueños extraños le hacían despertar. En sus sueños veía gigantes horripilantes comiéndose a hombres, mujeres y niños. Lo peor era cuando se soñaba a si mismo atacando a esos monstruos, estando tan cerca de sus fauces apestosas. Pero también había sueños más tranquilos donde seguía a un hombre de cabellera rubia hacia una habitación o veía sus hermosos ojos azules frente a él. En una ocasión un sueño de un beso lo despertó con el corazón acelerado, no podía comprender a quien soñaba y el por qué soñaba esas cosas con esa persona que no veía su rostro, pero si sus ojos.

Ya no le quedaba ninguna opción, había acudido con muchos doctores y hasta con un psicólogo, pero no poseía miedos o traumas que causaran eso, su infancia había sido tranquila, podía hasta considerarla feliz, junto a su madre y sus parientes. Tenía su propio negocio que marchaba bien y tenía una vida social bastante decente, no había nada malo en su vida que le causara tales sueños extraños.

El azabache cargando su portafolio, abordo al tren, estaba tan cansado que se sentó de inmediato en una de las sillas individuales. Viendo por la ventada el camino regreso a su departamento. Observaba cada cartel de los locales en el camino, sin mucho interés, hasta que uno si capto su atención, decía en letras grandes "Interpretación de sueños" eso era lo que necesitaba, saber que carajos era lo que su subconsciente quería decirle.

Miro su reloj y vio la hora, aun no era muy tarde, tenía tiempo para ir a ese lugar. Se bajo en la esa estación y caminando a paso acelerado llego al local, abrió la puerta lentamente provocando que unas campanillas sonaran y le sorprendieran un poco. "No sé porque usan estas cosas", pensaba mientras se adentraba en aquel lugar, lucia obscuro y desordenado, solo iluminado por algunas series de focos navideños que dejaban ver el camino hacia una mesa y con una silla, que parecía invitarle a sentarse. Abrazando su portafolio se sentó en la silla y llamo con cierta timidez.

–Buenas noches, ¿Hay alguien aquí?– Espero unos minutos la respuesta y al no recibirla decidió marcharse, pero antes de que se levantara por completo, unas manos se le posaron en sus hombros y le obligaron a sentarse de nuevo.

–Buenas noches caballero, sea bienvenido – No supo de donde había salido esa mujer, pero su apariencia al principio le asusto, puesto que la luz tenue del lugar hacia que los rasgos y ojos fueran de una lunática.

Paralizado un poco por la sorpresa aclaró su garganta y volvió a proferir una cuestión. – ¿Usted es quien interpreta sueños? –La mujer ante su pregunta sonrió y se sentó en la otra silla frente a él, siendo separado gracias al cielo por la mesa, porque aquella mujer expedía un olor desagradable, que tuvo que aguantar sus ganas de vomitar.

–Si soy yo, cuéntame tus sueños. – La mujer se abalanzo casi sobre él tomando sus manos y mirándole con unos ojos saltones que casi demostraban locura. Él ante eso retiro sus manos lentamente de su agarre y las bajo para que no volviera a tocarle.

– ¿Que tan acertadas son sus interpretaciones? –Le inquirió a la mujer, notando que ella le miraba aun con cierta curiosidad y emoción que no entendía.

–Son muy acertadas como tu nombre…Levi Ackerman –No supo interpretar lo que sintió al oir que esa mujer sabia su nombre, solo sintió un escalofrió que recorrió toda su espina dorsal y que se le acelero el corazón.

– ¿Cómo demonios sabes mi nombre? –Pregunto, aun manteniéndose fuerte, no quería demostrar que padecía un poco de temor de que esa mujer le conociera.

–No te diré como lo sé, simplemente sé que vienes aquí porque has estado soñando con GIGANTES. – Apretó su portafolio cuando escucho eso, ¿Cómo demonios esa mujer sabia que soñaba con aquello?, se preguntaba sin dejar de mirarle desconcertado.

– ¿Como sabes eso también? – Volvió a inquirirle sin dejar de mirar su rostro deformado por las luces de colores.

–Porque te soñé, así como estas, asustado y estupefacto como ahora. No soy ninguna bruja, solo interpreto sueños y sé de otras cosas, que a ti Levi Ackerman te servirán para que vuelvas a dormir. – Al parecer esa mujer poseía lo que necesitaba para volver a dormir sin que tuviera que soñar de nuevo. Así que ya tranquilo sonrió de manera suave a aquella mujer, relajando sus músculos y apoyando los codos en la mesa.

–Bien, entonces ayúdame. Interpreta mis sueños. –Ante sus palabras vio como una sonrisa amplia se dibujo en el rostro de la mujer. Aun se sentía incomodo por su mirada y su manera de sonreír, pero ella le daría respuesta a todo.

** Fin del capítulo l **


	2. Capitulo ll – Almas

**Reencarnación**

Aclaraciones: Los personajes en la historia no me pertenecen, son de su respectiva empresa, yo solo me divierto con ellos, sin fines de lucro.

** Capitulo ll – Almas **

Cinco días habían pasado, desde su primera visita con aquella mujer. La visito durante esos cinco días, en sesiones de dos horas. Las interpretaciones a las que llego no le había gustado mucho y no porque le sacara de dudas, si no porque resultaban ser demasiado extrañas. No le dijo que algo le decía su subconsciente, si no que algo dentro de él, se lo decía y eso era a lo que le llamaban alma. Al principio tomo eso como mera charlatanería, pero conforme le explicaba fue comprendiendo el porqué de sus sueños y muchas cosas de su vida. Según la mujer su alma le mandaba todos esos sueños para que recordara esa vida pasada, para que la uniera con la suya y fueran una misma. Le explico que su vida pasada había dejado marcada a su alma y que esta quería que la recordara. También le explico que el velo que hace que se olvide las vidas pasadas se había roto por alguna razón, razón que aun no podía descifrar, pero que tenía que ser algo tan fuerte como para hacerlo. Pero ¿qué podía ser aquello tan fuerte que hacía que recordara su vida pasada en sueños?

Continúo acudiendo al local todos los días después del trabajo, para contar sus sueños que padecía. En todos ellos había un patrón que se repetía y era que siempre salía el mismo tipo rubio de ojos azules, al cual no le veía el rostro por completo. Según la mujer, podía interpretarse que ese personaje era el que ocasiono que el velo de sus vidas se rompiera. No se había atrevido a contarle aun que ese tipo le había besado en una ocasión, temía que solo fuera algo de su subconsciente y no un mensaje de su alma.

– ¿Ya me has contado todo? , ¿Solo te lleva a la habitación y no sabes que sucede? –Frustrada la mujer trataba de atar cabos de lo que quería decirle su alma sobré ese tipo y los titanes.

–Si es todo… tal vez este olvidando algo. –No sabía cómo decirle que le había besado, le daba cierta vergüenza decirle a la mujer algo tan íntimo que rebelaría sus gustos. Pero después de meditarlo por un minuto decidió que era mejor decirlo.

–Bueno falta algo, después de que me lleva a la habitación, recuerdo sus ojos azules mirando a los míos y…. luego me besa. – No sabía cómo ocultar su vergüenza así que agacho la cabeza para que su mirada huyera de los ojos vivaces de la mujer.

–¡Ahora entiendo todo! –El grito de la mujer hizo que se sorprendiera a tal grado que casi cayera de la silla. A veces resultaba ser casi como una niña.

–El amor rompió el velo, el amor entre tu alma y el alma de ese tipo que posiblemente también reencarno en este mismo tiempo. – No sabía cuándo pero la mujer lo agitaba al tomarlo de los hombros con fuerza, mientras le decía todo aquello.

–Basta – Hizo que se detuviera de agitarlo y luego continúo profiriendo.

–Entonces ¿ese tipo reencarno y está en la misma situación que yo?

–Sí y no, tal vez ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta, pero de que su alma busca la tuya eso es seguro.

– ¿Cómo mierdas sabes eso? –Le cuestiono de nuevo a la mujer.

–Teorías de reencarnación, te he dicho que sé muchas cosas y tengo fuentes muy confiables de eso. –Volteo hacia donde le apuntaba la mujer después de sus palabras, observando que tenía muchos libros en una repisa.

–Pásame ese libro azul. –Tomo el libro que le indico y se lo paso. La mujer al abrirlo le señalo un parte y se lo paso.

–Lee ahí Levi. Explica que cuando dos almas se aman y quieren estar unidas, reencarnan juntas para encontrarse. – Con esa explicación entendió lo que leyó, ciertamente la lectura decía aquello, pero entonces su alma ¿Estaba enamorada?, sonaba muy loca esa pregunta en su cabeza, pero explicaba porque desde niño soñaba con esos ojos azules, un logotipo extraño de alas y tazas de té. Con el paso del tiempo sus sueños se habían intensificado, además de esos ojos azules, soñaba con sangre, cuerpos y muros enormes. Pero en el periodo de su adolescencia olvidaba todo lo que soñaba apropósito, provocando que ya no soñara en un largo tiempo, hasta en ese momento, donde poseía una vía acomodaba, volvía su alma aclamar encontrarse con su alma amada.

–No lo puedo creer del todo, pero no se me ocurre otra cosa que explique todo esto. ¿Cómo sabré quién es? – Clavo su mirada al cuestionar a la mujer que siempre le miraba con atención con sus ojos saltones.

–Según ese libro, cuando dos almas que reencarnaron y se buscan se encuentran, muchos recuerdos vienen a tu cabeza. En pocas palabras recordaras todo lo de tu vida pasada. –"¿Sera cierto?" pensó después de la explicación de la mujer. El siempre había sido escéptico en todas esas cosas, siempre había adjudicado a sus sueños como productos de todas las películas y libros que leía sobre la mitología de su mundo sobre los titanes. Pero al aparecer si era real todo eso de las vidas pasadas y sobre los titanes que olvido la humanidad como recuerdo doloroso al parecer.

– ¿Como lo busco?, ¿Qué debo hacer? , dime Zoe. – Volvió a cuestionarle a la mujer llamándola por su apellido, sin dejar de mirarle mientras que ella distraída pensaba picándose la nariz, era un poco desagradable.

–Hay formas. Una de ellas es que tenemos que sacarte el nombre de tu cabeza… – Dijo tranquila la mujer mientras cruzaba una pierna y se acomodaba en su asiento.

– ¿Cómo? –Volvió a cuestionarle, ya padeciendo ansiedad por saber ya de una vez como debía encontrar a esa persona.

–¡Fácil! Bajo una técnica de hipnosis que abrirá aun más tu mente y podrás acceder con facilidad. – Alzando una ceja la mujer le dijo con un tono presumido, como si lo supiera todo.

–Pero ¿tiene el mismo nombre que su vida pasada? –No creía que fuera posible que tuviera el mismo nombre.

–Tú lo tienes Levi… tu alma nació de nuevo con el mismo nombre, porque desea vivir lo que no vivió en su vida pasada. Sé que suena muy loco, pero es así, según las teorías que he hecho yo y lo que he visto en sueños. –Sonriéndole la mujer no dejo de mirarlo, con los brazos cruzados en su pecho.

–A veces creo que son teorías falsas y quieres mi dinero…pero… algo en mi dice que te conozco también. – Era extraño una parte de él dudaba en todas las palabras que la mujer de anteojos le decía, pero otra parte de él, una que no entendía, le creía por completo, ¿sería su alma acaso? Medito por unos minutos en silencio hasta que decidió apoyando su brazo en la mesa con fuerza e inclinándose hacia la mujer.

– Si la única forma de encontrar a ese tipo, que no me deja dormir es buscando su nombre en mis sueños. Acepto. Aplícame hipnosis.

** Fin del capítulo ll **


	3. Capitulo lll – Su nombre es Er…

**Reencarnación**

Aclaraciones: Los personajes en la historia no me pertenecen, son de su respectiva empresa, yo solo me divierto con ellos, sin fines de lucro.

** Capitulo lll – Su nombre es Er… **

Había pasado una semana desde que iniciaron sus sesiones de hipnosis. En todas ellas la mujer se encargaba de que se recostara en un diván y hacerle dormir mientras ella accedía a sus sueños con técnicas de guía. Poco a poco podía ver y percibir más en ellos, podía disfrutarlos como si estuviera en tiempo real, como si viajara atrás ves del tiempo y se situare en otra época.

En los siete días de sesiones, podía entrar más allá de esa habitación donde le guiaba el rubio, recordaba ya casi todos los muebles, donde estaba situada la cama, el escritorio y también las ventanas. Podía sentir ya con una nitidez increíble el beso que siempre le depositaba en los labios, como pasaba sus manos por su cintura y como lo acercaba a su cuerpo. Pero aun no podía ver su rostro, ni escucharle, solo sentirlo y verlo borroso. Siempre antes de que pudiera verle, imágenes escalofriantes llegaban, como si se cambiara de lugar en un instante, aparecía en medio de un campo lleno de cuerpos ensangrentados y el con las manos llenas de sangre, antes de que sintiera como era alzado del suelo y encaraba a las fauces de creatura gigantesca.

– ¡AH! –Grito al despertar y salir del sueño. Mientras que la mujer sostenía su cabeza con su mano y lo hacía levantarse del diván, para que se sentara.

–De nuevo, me estabas platicando tan bien como te abrazo, cuando empezaste a llorar y luego gritaste. –Le comento la mujer mientras servía un poco de agua en un vaso cristalino. –Ten – Tomo el vaso que le ofreció y bebió con prisa el líquido, derramando un poco de liquido por sus comisuras, que seco al pasar su manga de su camisa.

–Casi le vi el rostro… vi su mandíbula y su boca. Luego… ah, mierda –Se llevo la mano a la frente al hacer una pausa, le dolía la cabeza por todo aquello. –aparecí de nuevo en ese campo… y creo que comía ese monstruo. –Se sentía agotado, como si hubiera corrido un maratón. –Creo que por esta noche me iré, ya casi pasa el último tren. –Agrego mientras tomaba su saco, que coloco en su brazo y luego tomo portafolio. –Nos vemos Zoe. –Se despidió de la mujer, dejándola pensativa en su silla y salió del local. ¿Por qué cuando estaba tan cerca de verle, llegaban esos tormentos sueños, los cuales eran el pasado de su alma?, no lo comprendía y eso le frustraba, por lo regular siempre sabia que hacer y ahora dependía solo de las habilidades de esa mujer que le ayudaba y cobraba muy caro.

Ya en la estación del tren se sentó a esperar el último tren. Pero estaba tan cansado, que dormito un poco, a él le pareció cinco minutos, pero en realidad fueron veinte minutos. En esos veinte minutos, volvió a soñar de nuevo, que se encontraba en los brazos de ese hombre. Percibía su aroma, su calor, pero era diferente esta vez, porque sus sentidos los sentían con intensidad, como si no fueran un sueño y fuera la realidad. Lentamente alzo la mirada para ver el rostro de ese hombre, temía que volviera a desvanecerte pero no fue así esta vez lo vio. Tenía rasgos muy masculinos, sus labios eran algo gruesos pero no exagerados, sus cejas era pobladas, pero provocaban que sus ojos azules como el cielo se acentuaran en una mirada que le hizo temblar y sin saber cómo se le escapo decir "Erwin Smith".

Despertó asustado, abrazando por inercia su portafolio cuando sintió caerse de la banca. Miro al rededor por si alguien lo había visto, pero estaba desierta la estación. "Me quede dormido" pensó peinando sus cabellos hacia atrás, luego miro su reloj. "Demonios es muy tarde, tal vez ya paso el último tren", pensó maldiciendo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y observo por el túnel, divisando por suerte unas luces. "Bien tengo suerte…pero… ahora…sé su nombre…" abrazo su portafolio, pensando en que ahora sabia el nombre de ese hombre que lo besaba, pero no solo eso había visto su rostro, era aun más guapo de cómo lo imaginaba y añoraba que fuese.

Cuando llego el tren y estuvo subirse al vagón, escucho a alguien correr, volteo a ver y vio que un hombre entraba al vagón de al lado "No puede ser, es él" exclamo a sus adentros y entro al tren apresurado, empujando a una mujer mayor.

–Lo lamento – Se disculpo con la mujer y camino por el pasillo a dirección del otro vagón que se conectaba. Discretamente observo al hombre que se sostenía con una mano y tomaba con la otra un portafolio color café. Estaba muy bien vestido, llevaba un traje color marrón obscuro, una camisa blanca y una corbata tinta. Tenía el mismo corte que él y peinaba su cabello a los lados como en sus sueños. Se movió con sigilo para obsérvalo mejor y ver si tenía esos mismo ojos, percatándose que así era, era el mismo rostro del hombre de sus sueños, tenía la misma nariz, los mismo rasgos, los mismos labios, las mismas cejas pobladas y los mismos ojos azules como el cielo. Solo faltaba saber si era tenía el mismo nombre y sabría que era él. ¿Pero cómo se lo preguntaría?, eran completos extraños, no podía llegar como si nada a hablar con él, además de que nunca había sido bueno para iniciar conversaciones espontaneas con extraños.

Sin dejar de obsérvale con discreción, pensaba en como acercarse. Podía fingir que tropezaba con él o fingir que estaba perdido y no sabía en qué estación bajarse, pero sentía que las piernas les temblaban con el hecho de acercarse un poco más a él. Mordió su labio inferior bajando la mirada pensativo y en ese momento vio que se acerco a las puertas. "¡Mierda, se va a bajar!" pensó abrumado y en ese arranque salió del vagón siguiéndole a unos metros "¿Que estoy haciendo?, esto es acoso…pero… no puedo dejar que se vaya", seguía pensando mientras lo seguía discretamente por la estación hasta que salieron de ella.

Manteniendo su distancia continúo caminando a unos metros de él, tratando de mostrarse normal y que no lo notase. Se escondió detrás de un buzón cuando él se detuvo frente a un local que vendía frituras caseras, que observo que compro, notando lo cortes que fue con el vendedor y lo gruesa de su voz. Luego continúo caminando detrás de él con mucha cautela de no ser notado, sorprendiéndose cuando viro en un callejón, así que le siguió algo incomodo por lo poco iluminado que se encontraba "¿A donde fue?" continúo caminando, pasando al lado de un contenedor de basura muy grande, cuando alguien le hablo.

– ¡HEY TU! – Giro para ver quien le había gritado, cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la cara.

– ¡DEJA DE SEGUIRME! –Escucho de nuevo y cayó al suelo después del segundo golpe que le dio justamente en la sien. "¿Qué demonios?" casi inconsciente pensó cuando vio el rostro de ese hombre frente a él.

– ¡Dios mío, creo que lo mate!… ¡No te mueras sujeto!– Escuchando la voz de ese hombre, sus parpados se cerraron lentamente, sumergiéndolo así en completa obscuridad.

** Fin del capítulo lll **


End file.
